User talk:Pinedance Coneslinger
--Dannflow Talk! 20:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Ahoy! Ahoy pinedance coneslinger! Im [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 21:10, 27 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hi! Hi, I'm Moriel, good to see you, see you around -ends redundantness- --- -Clockworthy Talk! 23:31, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm glad you like my story :D! Are you going to write a story? --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 19:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Pinedance Coneslinger! Welcome, Pinedance, and have fun! *(I take it you're a squirrel)*Wink* Suggested fan fics are: Tirborath- Sambrook's story RW Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Parts I and II Otter Delta Tearful Vengeance Vengeance Quest Moriel and Treil Parts I and II Red Tide I and II There are more, but I can't remember them all. Happy reading! User:Shieldmaiden |Shieldmaiden ]] Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Da other greeting xD If you got other questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Part Two :Fren's Quest :Tearful Vengeance I'm also here for help xD Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I'm about to add more to my story. I'm glad you like it. (It's not THAT good) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) YAY!! Sombeast agrees with me!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Digital art Yeah, Its pretty awesome. I can't wait to see your art work ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yes That would be really AWESOME!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Is anybody else here homeschooled? Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Psst! Hey Pinedance, tell me here what you've noticed. Hopefully no-one will think to look here (but they probably will). Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *whispers* I noticed that Elmstripe is Russano. Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Mmmhmmm You got my meaning, didn't ya! Congrats! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) And the speaker in my newest poem is one of those Elmstripe saw that stood with the ancient warriors! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, PINEDANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) HNY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO PINE Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too! --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) To all of you I was unable to say happy new year to, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 03:04, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy new year! Have a great 2009! Just Fren HAPPY 2009! 14:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Three Cheers for New Year Happy New Year to you as well! --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 15:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Same to you, happy new year--Tree Climber Talk! 16:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ageistic. I turned 16 yesterday. --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 23:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) not nessicarily Well i'm only a year older than you, i'm 13. --Tree Climber Talk! 00:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) 'Arppy new year mate :D [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Simple, Lawd already died, and- not telling!!!!!! (most likly a certain otter, good luck trying to figure out which one, and maybe one or two more besides . . . . .) BTW, update on Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Aye aye mate. I'm Home schooled also. Oh, Just a question. When are you going to upload more art work? I really like what you have up! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) wow! your drawing's great! i love it! i wish i can draw like that! --ladyamber88 Talk page 05:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Update MTWRTNIII Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) update Matrin the Warrior II Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:44, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Nice story! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, update on Elmstripe's Story!*dances around room* I've half released the secret! Yippee! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ok, I will thanks! --Tree Climber Talk! 03:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) cool, new cousin! --Tree Climber Talk! 04:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I will be putting esmaerdalla (not spelled right) in my story soon!--Tree Climber Talk! 04:23, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, of course! That would be great! : )--Tree Climber Talk! 14:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Quickwind I have never really thought of his fur color, so you can make it either grey, red, black, or white. His eye color is blue, also I imagine him being quite agile and quick. His weapon is a hard wood staff and he wears a robe, with a long, dark, flowing cloak. If you need in more details about him, just let me know. --Tree Climber Talk! 22:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Quickwind lives at Redwall when it is created, but I never decided if he stayed there the rest of his life, you can decide that.--Tree Climber Talk! 22:05, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :P.S. What age to you imagine him being in your story? Well, he would probably be middle aged, to old, not married, and his personalty is the strong and silent tipe, but also loves spending time with the dibbuns.--Tree Climber Talk! 00:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I don't oicture him married, but you could say that he was married and had kids, but his wife died a few years ago, and the lids are all grown up, but really you can do whatever you think would fit in your story best!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I use Sonlight curriculem. I AM BACK FROM COMPUTER RESTRICTION, YYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Request Away Sure! What would you like? --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 00:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Seems like you and I are the only one online right now....Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 00:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Your story Loved it! The description of locations and such really gave a good visual! From begining to end there's a noticable differance in your writing style and skill. As it got closer to the end the story was much more refined and used more powerful and descriptive verbs. If the begining was just altered in the technical feild, not the story line, then it woul have a convincing feeling to it. Even so though I enjoyed it a good degree. For example your description of the wildcat set the mood perfectly, SPINE CHILLING! And also I really enjoyed the fact that you tied some well known characters from the book series into the book in a believable way. Such as: Gonf & Columbine, Gingivere, ect. ect. Good job!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Poem&Story Thanks. xD I love writing so it works out well. You live in Utah too! Wow! What part? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:33, 14 January 2009 (UTC) BTW you draw better than I do!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) KEEP IN MIND THESE ARE ONLY SUGGESTIONS! Well for example don't use the word gaze every time you want to describe the fact that someone is looking at or upon something or some one, however that does not by anymeans mean that gaze is a bad descriptive word, because it's really a good one but just don't abuse. Maybe look up synonyms for the word that you want to use if you feel that that word is a cliche` or repetative in your story in a thesaurus either online or in a book. Also, the location of a comma in a sentence is important because it sets the speed of the sentence and tells the reader where the sentence my pause, falter, or slow down. "Her walnut fur and light brown paws contrasted nicely." is a quote from your story. Instead of just nicely all alone, try "contrasted against the snow nicely" or something of that sort. "Those squirrels had learned their lesson, a long and painful one. She turned and addressed the crowd of vermin behind her. 'Well, those fools learned their lesson. Onward, to our next victims.' The vermin cheered and hurried off with bloodlust in their eyes." this is another quote from your story. The 'learned their lesson' part is repetative so maybe try rephrasing it either when she actually says it or when it's the writer saying it to the reader, your choice. Also, hurried off is really sort of dull in comparison to sprinted off or dashed off and also it would probably be better if you VERY breaifly said where they're dashing off to, like They sprinted off into the woods or through the trees or across the valley or whatever, depending upon the geography of where they are; remember to keep that part breif or the pacing of the sentence might get set off kilter. "She wept for her parents, brothers, grandparents, and friends who had been killed so cruelly." try She wept for her parents, her brothers, her grandparents, and friends who........ that is just an option, really doesn't make a huge difference And in the place of cruelly maybe viciously, or mindlessly would be better suited although that too doesn't make a significant difference, 'cause cruelly works well enough too. "She was unable to understand why one would want to slay other living creatures." want is sort of a cliche` word so maybe why one would desire to..... or maybe find pleasure in the death of others. Oh, and this is another one of those things that you don't have to do but MIGHT fit better; instead of unable perhaps incapable. "Snowflakes drifted down from the grey sky, falling on the hard, brown earth." in the place of hard maybe rigid would work better.(Love the description in that sentence!) (BTW I realize that right now I'm being extremely repetative and using Cliche`s all over the place, but then again this is a reveiw not a story:)) "Here and there, a few snowdrops bloomed for they are the only flower which can survive in the winter." After bloomed put a comma. "The squirrel slowly crept over to it and found a cottage." The squirrel slowly crept over to the light(or it whichever works better) and found it came from the window of a cottage. See the difference? COMPLIMENTS Personally I'm in doubt that I could have done the accents of the Hedge hog family and Dibbuns so well;) Loved the descriptions, they gave clear vivid images of their surroundings! also my English teacher warns us against using words that make the story boring and in something like a short story its tempting to use them so I wanted to compliment you on that 'cause there were'nt that I saw!(My English teacher calls them Danger Zones, words like is, are, thing, was, were and stuff. Now that's not to say that you can't or shouldn't use them because for pacing reasons sometimes they must be used. Even Brian Jaques himself uses them from time to time! so don't stress!) The rest was Pure genious! All of these are simply suggestions because you asked for them. I liked the story so much that along with Taggerung Quest, and one of Mauron Axestripes short stories I'm going to print out a copy for myself to read!( I haven't read any of the other short stories on THIS site due to the fact that I'm relatively new here)(Technically I had an account of similar name ith Wikipedia, but I wasn't as involved woth the site as I would have liked.Forgot the password to it so I made this account) Loved your story. I look forward to updates on it. Keepwriting, and have fun with it. Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 04:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Hope I helped. no problem! I love critiqueing writings anyway!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 04:43, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Grins evily and rubs hands together What do YOU think? And remember the prophecy . . . . muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE- MTWII finished Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III about to start Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV muahahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:01, 15 January 2009 (UTC) help how to kill a fox? How to kill redeye and Loony pants? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) MTWII Hey have you read sheildmaidens MTWII?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) typo the fox is redeye. Sorry. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Busy Sorry, if I haven't been active much, school has been keeping me busy and I'm re editing my 2 stories and writing a third one. After Januaray is over, I should be active again. Great job with a Coneslinger's Revenge, Daffadil sounds adorable Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll read the update today!Me! 15:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) update MTW 4 Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV and Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC) UPDATE Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV forgot i already put that.oops Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'll read the update soon! Me! 03:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) hmm maybe we could co-write- I always wanted a sequel to Triss. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) co-writing is when you write something together. A book that has been co-authored will featyre both of the author's names. Take the Left Behind Books. New York Times best sellers co-written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Both of them wrote the story, contributing to it. Does thatanswer your question? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I'm game if you are, matey A few ideas . . . Perhaps Peace Isle is attacked or Salamandastron or Riftguard (or what ever it's called after the slaves are freed) Maybe an illness hits Riftguard (Kroova HAS to be in it. Won't be the same.) Perhaps a band of slavers? none of those since Mattimeo (book) . . . Something about Triss's family? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:25, 19 January 2009 (UTC) scry I left a message the same time you did! Yeah, Triss MUSt find a member of her family. Maybe her mother? yeah, alternate every chapter, but we MUST agree on basic story linem other wise this whole thing will go south. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Real nice of you to say that about my fan-fics. Warriors is quite a bit more violent, though, then Redwall. You can check out the Warriors Wiki at http://warriors.wikia.com. It's really different from Redwall wiki. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 18:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Sure I'm sure Maybe start it with a prologue on Triss's mom arriving at Peace Island or Riftgard. creatures from the far west across the seaq or from the Land of ice and snow. attacks peace isle, martin talks to Triss, sh Then Martin, a usual, is working overtime to ensure every turns out alright. Got to go nowShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! re excellant, except perhaps yu could mentin that instead of killing each other off, the moniter lizarda and the vermin moved to individual sides of the island, and a ship of pirates landed, curious aboutthe island, the sampetra vermin slew the other corsairs- now they have a ship. Other than that, I say awesome! go for it! Let;s not make it too long after Triss- I don't want Triss, scarum, sagax, or kroova to be adults. Can;t waitr to see what you put! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:43, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I can't wait to see it! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:03, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Nice update on A Coneslinger's Revenge!Me! 05:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) good, you finished mtw I like the name you chose. should we have Welfo mention Triss, cause then Moonsong wou;ld freak out? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) READ A Tale of Two Quests by Christain. GREAT!! Martin's sword is lost in a swamp!!! NOnnvalers have forgotten Martin, Rose, and Brome!!! And worse!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:17, 21 January 2009 (UTC) okay, I'll read those then! I started Southern Raiders yesterday. Didn't finish Me! 13:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) wow! how do you survive? I also have a sister who is 1000000000...times more annoying. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:55, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Noice! Oi loikes et, miz Pinedance!Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 03:05, 22 January 2009 (UTC) hmm, my turn say the corsairs almost crashes and accidently find the cove, capturing or killing a seaweeding party. Suppose Welfo is in that party, and Moonsong, seeing a friend who was kind t her duaghter get cruelly treated like that gets bloodwrath causing the vermin to flee w/ welfo, and saty, pehaps Bistort? Then Moon and urtica give pursuit. At Redwall, Scarum is up to his usual tricks, and perhaps steals or accidently ruinsa huge cake for tha abbot? And perhaps Triss ahs this huge hatred for adders caudse of shogg (or would that be better for kroova?) then Martin tells her to go in the ship to Peace Island and 'Follow the corsair who knows not fear, To reunite with one you held dear.' OK, I'm out. BUt Kroova MUST be in. I can't imagine it with out him, and It's hard not to ignore the fact that he dide and plunk shogg right in anyways. But we are cowriting, and Shogg is (inreverisbly) dead. WAAAAA!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) siblings I only have one older sister :D Actually we get along pretty well! Most of the time....... Me! 04:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I read your poem! It reminded me of a mother singing softly to her child.... then again though that is sort of the whole point of a lullaby isn't it.... I liked! Me! 05:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Have you read my rakkety tam poem? Me! 17:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) wow! 5 1/2 hours??!! You must be really good. I don't take any classes other than school. (well, i used to take kung-fu but i hated the teacher so i quit.) --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:30, 23 January 2009 (UTC) yes but kung-fu was from china and karate was from japan --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) my sister's 8 and my brother's 5. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) after i finish my homework i half do it and half go on computer --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) no i don't have finals yet. only in 6th grade y'know. and you have to answer word for word? wow...my mandarin teacher is like that too. if we miss a little word, we get the whole answer wrong. >:[ --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:02, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Why can't you? ? Me! 01:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Updated Added part to Zaira's Apologue Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) amen pinedance!--Tree Climber Talk! 01:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :p.s up date on The True Tale of Rukky Garge You're right, Abortion is murdering babies. I mean, what did they do?Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, ? Home school, charter schoool public school, private school? Me! 04:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) believe me as far as people being mean to other people, and all of that goes, your lucky.Me! 17:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) nay, but I AM in the middle of doing the GN, however I could use something to get my mind off of it. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 00:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Drawn and Done I was just about to come here and tell you that I've just got to ink it and color it now XD Took a while. I'll probably have it by Tuesday. --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 01:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) sure. any particular stance? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D Ill get right on it! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Shogg's ghost, pehaps? Yeah, jubille for Abbot Apodemus (which, by the way, is part of the Latin name for "Wood mouse"), and sagax,of course, gets all mad at scarum. Mem flackery, too? and perhaps he tried to blame the dibbuns, or they assumed the dibbuns did it. plot idea- mayeb kroova's parents were killed by adders. his mom, his dad, and his best friend. ouch. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Your Pictures finished and on my page (in a few minutes) One comment about it. I personally would have put her in a solid woodland green dress, but oh well, If you want me to change anything you know where to find me. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Update I've done some magor adding to Southern raiders and some more of the Spin off if you're intrested ;) --Firetooth The Fire Cave 17:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) you just an idea, but you could make that picture of Pinedance that Smabrook drew your sig picture! just idea though..... Prard 19:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, but... I must warn you, they review more critically than we do here, so you might not be happy with what they say. To save you from some critics harsh eye, you should fix up A Coneslinger's Revenge first, add more details and make it longer. Trust me the effort would be recieved. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 21:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC)